


Poisoned Tounge

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alois will be written with an unrequited crush, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst, Blasphemy, Bloodplay, Bondage, Brainwashing, Character Death, Claude is pure evil, Corruption, Danger, Dark, Death, Demons, Dominant Masochism, Don't expect me to write pedophilic ships yuck, Drama, Dry Humping, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ending depends on the readers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fallen Angels, Foot Fetish, Gen, Giant Spiders, Good and Evil, Hell, His crush will be on Claude not OC tho, Horror, I'm Going to Hell, I'm writing Claude as pans though he will only fuck one person, If I say its fucked up I mean its fucked up, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Male sadomasochist, Manipulation, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Murder, Nuns, OC is an adult, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Control, Past Abuse, Perversion, Priest Kink, Psychological Horror, Pure evilness all around, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion Kink, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Save yourselves because I am a sadistic mess, Sexual Abuse, Sins, Smutty horror, Threats, Trauma, Twisted, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence, When relationships are toxic af, Will have multiple character POVs, Yandere, Yes i will make Claude yandere, church, convents, don't get upset if Claude gets tortured and likes it, he will act up in this, i am twisted but not that fucked up, i will be nice, implied homosexuality, poor oc, so much sin, switch - Freeform, terrible things to NOT do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to hold on to faith and purity is difficult when you have a demon obsessing over corrupting you and is unable to devour your soul. Being a demon's addiction is more hellish than hell itself. (Dedicated and inspired by Celinedrinax at tumblr. I'm also exploiting for sadistic personal pleasure soul--surgeon's dirty little kinks. You both are such sinful women)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a romance fluff story. If you already hate Claude I suggest you turn around now because I will make you hate him more in this.
> 
> I have every intention of writing him as pure evil and I'm a kinky perverse person. This in no sense of the word is meant to be healthy or applaudable. I will be appalling and traumatizing.
> 
> Plot came to me after conversing with two degenerates on tumblr ;). One degenerate said she was tired of badly written fluff fics and needed something frightening and shocking.
> 
> I'm into scandalizing readers, so be prepared for that here.
> 
> Due to the extreme nature of this fic, it will only be in AO3. If you see it plagiarized on any other site or see it paraphrased (same scenarios with only a few word switching) please inform me immediately since people have stolen ideas or entire scenes from my stories without once crediting me for it.
> 
> Since I have other ongoing stories, I'll only post this first chapter up and will eventually return to continue writing it on a later date. (To the followers of my other stories, unless people want to vote on it to have me focus on one fic)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this twisted short prologue.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I make financial profit of this fanfic.

_Poison was nothing more than slick saliva coating her slit which each languid lick. The wet sounds alone had her cheeks flushing red in mortification._

_It was dripping as she gripped the long skirt of her dark nearly black grey habits as the demon feasted on her. She was grateful that the way she fisted the cloth of the skirt to hold it up hid his face from her as he tickled her swollen core with that demon's tongue that she knew was unnaturally long._

_She bit her lip and winced, curling her toes tightly when that long wet appendage began to prod at her entrance. Her bare thighs on either side of the demon's head trembled even though he was holding them still as he kneeled before her on the ground and she sat on the edge of the bed._

_The demon sighed deeply when his tongue began to enter her tight passage. She could feel her lower belly tense as the long flexible wet flesh wiggled to further push in until she could feel the demon's cruel pale lips pressing on her spread folds._

_She couldn't tell him to stop. He never listened to her. There was only one person he listened to and that person wasn't her which left her at a disadvantage._

_He could play with her, taste her as he pleased because that was the only thing he could do to be nearer to her unattainable soul._

_Fighting him would only lead to her being restrained and she hated his methods of retraining._

_He used sticky spiderwebs she couldn't shake off whenever she fought him and it was pointless in the end because he always managed to taste her slowly._

_Being submissive only gave her a small amount of peace._

_Her grip on her woolen skirt was tight enough for her knuckles to turn white as his tounge and breath teased her. All she could do was breathe heavily through her nose to keep from moaning wantonly as he explored her insides while contently groaning._

_The fingers with black demon nails holding her thighs spread and upright began to dig into her skin, cutting her, when he pressed on her walls, flexing his despicable muscle in the moist tightness, purposely stimulating hard to reach spots that were too tender to be prodded._

_Heat consumed her and made her vision blur. The habits he forced her to wear long since he had taken her from the convent felt itchy and too warm on her aroused skin._

_Her nipples ached and pressed against the rough dark cloth covering her heaving chest but she knew he would probably ignore them out of spite just because he enjoyed seeing her completely dressed like that from time to time._

_The wet sounding sliding between her legs increased in pressure and speed, bringing tears to her eyes because she wanted to fight against the torturous tightening pleasure he brought that poisoned her body every time._

_It was futile of course since he was persistent._

_She let her body fall back on the still neatly made sheets as her teary eyes looked at the decorative ceiling above them and he crowded hungrily between her legs, knowing she was close, so painfully close._

_Her eyes squeezed shut once the that tickling sensation she was now too accustomed to grew in intensity._

_It irritated and shamed her that she cried out his name and released one of her fists on her lifted skirts to grip at his hair._

_Pulling him closer, she writhed her hips helplessly underneath his evil torture, feeling his breath fanning her slick pulsing flesh with every reflexive twitch._

_Her body grew limp when she panted, her eyes remaining closed to avoid looking at him. It was always like this, though today he was pressed for time and only wanted to make a 'quick meal' out of her. If it had been late at night, he would have been already crawling over her exhausted body no different than a spider on his prey and thrusting his thickness harshly into her as if he wanted to permanently merge them together between their legs._

_Shivering, she felt his tounge slowly slide out and give her one last lingering lick._

_Her skirt was almost lovingly smoothed over her spread nude legs, demurely covering her._

_"We're having dinner guests this evening and his Highness demands you are present this time," she paled at hearing his speak flatly._

_"If you fail me again, he will be the one to punish you," her eyes opened apprehensively to look at him._

_Expressionless golden eyes stared back at her._

_He really meant it this time._

_She weakly nodded and he finally stopped the eye contact to pull his glasses of his butler guise from an inner pocket of his tailcoat._

_Without glancing her way he delicately wiped at the corners of his mouth with his still bare fingertips, showing his black nails._

_Cleaning her away._


	2. The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductory chapter. You'll finally get to meet our tortured OC. ;)

_Months prior to the trap..._

*****

Ada Shepherd. What an annoyingly ordinary name for the young woman speedily walking with downcast eyes in the darkness towards the beloved convent she foolishly believed protected her from the outside world and its dangers.

Claude Faustus, the name he currently was given, had been watching her silently for years before she decided to don a nun's habit and spend her days and nights in prayer as if that could keep her away from the spider she had always seen following her.

The human woman, now just months shy of turning twenty-one, thought that the only thing to protect her from her "visions" of the spider she kept seeing from the corner of her eyes, was becoming a _bride_ of the church and her weak God.

Just watching her now from his carefully spun web hanging from the tree in front of the darkened convent gave him a small tinge of amusement although that tiny hint of emotion was overwhelmed by his natural numbness to feeling.

He barely felt anything other than hunger.

His multiple legs stretched and moved slowly over the silken threads he'd spun, his shining eyes not leaving her dark clad form as she entered the small plain brick building she resided in.

He knew what she looked like under her habit. That her hair was a fiery golden red that curled without reaching her shoulders making her look far younger than she truly was. That her body was fine boned and dainty, _petite_ , was more the word he was looking for. And that she had faint freckles over her pale shoulders and small bust.

She was an understated beauty that became colorful once her hair was exposed to compliment her dark violet eyes and innocently girlish face.

Her voice was soft and spoke lowly as if she feared offending ears in being too loud or coming off as vulgar.

Claude noted these things because everything about the seemingly ordinary Ada Shepherd _fascinated_ him. There was an urgent want and need to possess... The hunger to _bite_ through her pale quivering flesh until reaching the bone and consuming all that was her into himself.

Ever since he'd "discovered" her soul's quality when she was a mere child, he had wanted her.

But Ada Shepherd was a _good_ woman. She held no grudges, was kind to others... She didn't have the sinning darkness humans that sought contracts had. Due to this misfortune in her personality, he had no choice but to watch her and be always near.

It had first begun with a spider web in the corner of her simple room in her family home during her childhood years. She had been the only one to see it and she would whimper and stutter, frantically pointing at him watching her while her family thought she'd gone mad.

In numerous occasions, she'd tried to get near his post in her room to remove him, but he was an elusive demon and he didn't allow her to ever reach him with her then small chubby little hands.

Soon, he'd made small webs that only her eyes could see throughout her house to keep watch over her. The girl was in near hysterics at the sight of him and began to aptly call him a "demon spider" while murmuring low prayers to herself whenever spotting him crawling over his pale threads.

He had almost been flattered at her unknowingly fitting title for him.

Only just recently has his attention strayed from his secret little addiction. His contract with Alois Trancy, formerly Jim Macken, was a demanding young boy that ordered his complete attention erratically.

To Claude, this was but a small delay. He believed that giving Ada Shepherd the _belief_ that she was free of him after all those years could come to his advantage in the future.

Should he expose himself as a man to her and spin a _different_ kind of web to ensnare her hopelessly or should he remain being the demon spider that hunted her wherever she went to escape?

Spinning a web outside her bedroom's window to watch her once more when he had rare moments without his "Highness" could be a good start.

However... He was growing impatient.

For twelve years, since she was eight years old, he'd been haunting her in his spider form. Merely watching her grow into a shyly smiling woman that had the exact kind of purity the church she sought for protection coveted for their ranks.

What a waste. Her soul was lewd. That was what drew him to it. There was an almost aphrodisiacal scent to it that attracted unfeeling demons wanting a taste of that vulgarity that reeked from it.

If it weren't him stalking her, it could have well been another or a _legion_ of weaker demons pawing at her to drag her filthily addictive soul out for a feast.

His power kept the legions away from her unlike her useless church. He believed she should at least show some kind of _gratitude_ or give him some form of _payment_ for keeping those parasites away.

 _Tomorrow...,_ He had a plan to possess her in a more forward approach. To get her to welcome the sight of the spider like an old companion once she realized they were one and the same.

Sticking his glimmering ghostly pale threads outside her window as she undressed for the night was but a mere routine to him now. Claude knew she would find his temporary 'seat' in the morning without him on it and would destroy it out of habit, forcing him to create yet another web once more late in the night.

He liked to take his time spinning his threads. He had no complaints in recreating a small comfortable spot in a corner to keep watch over her.

Making a contract with Alois did give him plenty of inconveniences when observing Ada these days.

This was why he would find a way to use his current master to lure the girl to the Trancy manor. She had the flaw of wanting to help others and being too forgiving of cruelty.

Claude would prey on her need to heal others to get her close to his master and then he could successfully trap her for his private feast once the shadows of the Trancy manor became known to her.

Seeing her comfortable, replacing her rough clothed grey novice habit with a plain long shirt that reached her ankles, Claude relaxed his long regs over his newly made sticky perch to look within her room for another night no different from all the many nights before.

His mouth filled with saliva at the thought of finally getting her within his physical reach. He could feel his tounge throb just imagining the taste of her.

*****

 _There it is again!,_ Cringing at the hideous haunting sight of yet another empty spider's web outside her window, Ada stood on the tips of her feet to snatch the offensive thing.

She hated spiders. Them with their long thin legs and glistening moist eyes that seemed to watch their prey from every angle as they stayed perfectly still. In the past she had felt guilt for despising them. Her mother had taught her to accept all of God's creatures including the unsightly ones.

Her hatred towards the insects didn't begin until she had been haunted by one since she was but a girl. She had thought her mind was playing tricks on her when she first saw _it_ staring at her from the upper corner of her room where that creature had strategically placed it's home to overlook her narrow bed.

It never touched her, it only _watched_. Even from its high spot, she could see the eerie shine of its black multiple eyes following her everywhere she moved.

The _demon_ spider. She didn't know if giving it a name had been wise but she couldn't see it as an ordinary spider especially since it had hounded her for years until her family considered sending her to an asylum.

Only the church had given her a small measure of relief since the demon spider never went inside.

No, it made its homes outside close to windows and doors around the church now.

She'd been in the church by choice since she'd been seventeen. First as a mere charity case haunted by a demon or hysterics fits and then later on as a potential nun.

The church routine was peaceful, quiet and kept her away from most outside influences that weren't nuns and an occasionally visiting priest from a neighboring church.

"That's the fifth time I've seen you destroy that web outside your window. I'm starting to think we might have an infestation of some sort," the raspy female voice speaking behind her, startled Ada into spinning around, the balled up web in question held tightly in one of her hands by her side.

Mother Dolores squinted her wizened faded blue eyes at her under the cheerfully bright spring sun. The old woman was smaller than Ada herself, but with her black habits and longer veil, she obviously held a position of power over all the nuns, her included.

"Mother Superior!"

"You were meant to be in the kitchens with Sister Christina and Sister Agatha," the flat tone her superior used had Ada slumping her shoulders at the unspoken reprimand.

"Please forgive me-"

"Continuously asking for forgiveness without doing your part in bettering yourself shows selfishness and greed. You should know that by now if you wish to be one of us," the cold tone made Ada flinch while averting her eyes.

She wasn't precisely the _best_ novice. There was always a need to chastise her for the numerous rules that hadn't been taught to her when she chose to become one of them.

"Go in the kitchens, wash your hands off that filth and do not burn the bread again," Ada's eyes were only staring at Mother Dolores's wrinkled hands with their perpetual array of black rosaries dangling from the short unmoving fingers.

The woman always walked with her hands seemingly imprisoned in the many rosaries folded in front of her while she stared at all the sisters with glacially sharp eyes.

Sister Agatha had once said under her breath that Mother Dolores only wrapped her hands in such a manner to avoid doing the shores she pushed on the rest of the convent.

"Yes, Mother Superior, please-"

"Don't. Just go," shivering again, Ada gave her superior a small bow of her head before walking quickly past the small woman in black.

"And for goodness sakes, don't shuffle your feet, child!"

"Yes, Mother Superior!"

Ada didn't hold a grudge towards the woman despite her treatment. She knew deep down that she was only reprimanded due to her own faults and Mother Dolores only pushed her to correct them.

_Don't shuffle your feet. Speak clearly. Don't waste your time in daydreams..._

Even though the woman was strict, she did indeed help her amend a few things Ada disliked about herself before she had set foot in the convent. Like her habit of biting her nails under stress or constantly touching her hair due to despising it's bright orange color that made people stop and stare.

And most importantly, the thing that made Ada respect the woman regardless of her sharp tones...

She was the one that forbid the entrance of the spider inside the convent and made it stay outside. Her treating the newly found web as a simple infestation of an ordinary spider was her way of making light of the true situation at hand.

Smiling through her embarrassment at being chastised again for destroying a web, Ada happily headed for the kitchens in another small building, fully intending to wash her hands off the thin threads and prepare for another morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about nuns, but I do have an aunt that was one. Expect my knowledge to be severely limited T^T in this department.
> 
> If you guys know anything, you can tell me more on the subject. 
> 
> Updated because people were begging for a second chapter on tumblr. I'll be continuing my Sebastian/OC fanfic regularly this week however.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed meeting our poor OC and me practicing spider Claude's POV for the first time.


End file.
